kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Martial Arts
Martial Arts are the means of fighting with one's own body, using either punches, kicks, or any sort of means in order to combat one's opponent. In the Gameverse, people manipulate their Personal Chi in order to achieve more complex martial arts. Types of Martial Arts Haki Invented by the Firstborn Azelf, Mesprit, & Uxie, Haki (originally from One Piece) is a martial art built to enhance one's senses. Armament Haki can harden the body for stronger attacks, and it can penetrate Logia defenses. Observation Haki allows one to foresee attacks and sense nearby presences. While all people are able to learn the first two types, Conqueror's Haki is granted to mortals by Mesprit, given only to those with terrific willpower and a potential to rule like a king. Rokushiki Developed from Haki, Rokushiki is also focused around enhancing the body's capabilities. The art is divided into Six Powers: Iron Body, Finger Pistol, Shave, Paper Art, Moon Walk, and Tempest Kick. If all Six Powers are mastered, one can perform the Six King Gun, in which their Willpower Chi is focused into energy to attack a target. Chi-blocking While chi-blocking is often done via symbols, martial artists are able to physically chi-block opponents via swift, painless punches to places on the body where the chi is focused. If used on a bender, this can stop their bending. If used on a nonbender, their limbs will go numb. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is a martial art that involves manipulation of Personal Chi in more complex ways, and is often associated with bending as well. People who uses Ninjutsu are called ninjas. Nature Styles Nature Styles are a means to imitate element bending for nonbenders (but can be used by benders, too). If a person trains their body and meditates in an area with a type of chi, their Personal Chi can bond with the Nature Chi, and they can partially imitate bending when they attack. It is generall weaker than normal bending, and it takes more effort. Even Observation Haki is meant to mimic psychicbending's Aura Sense. There are several styles: *Fire Kung-Fu (ignites your fists with flames) *Fishman Karate (manipulates water) *Spaceman Taijutsu (punches open rifts in space) Red-Foot Style Red-Foot is a style that primarily uses kicks. It can be developed by people who primarily go barefoot, which would strengthen the chi in the feet and legs. Red-Foot is mostly used by the Fanalis Tribe, who already have naturally strong legs, though other people use it, too. Morgiana can enter Red-Foot Fury, where her legs project a flame-like aura for enhanced attacks. Nel practices Stone-Foot Style, which is virtually the same, just named after her captain, "Stone Fist" Augustus. Gentle Fist Gentle Fist is a pacifistic style of fighting that only few people are born with. The idea is to "attack" their enemy with no violent intent, causing the enemy's strength to temporarily falter. This even works against elements powered by a bender's chi, like an earthbender's statue, with the effect transmuted to the bender. The drawback is, because the user has to use minimal attack power, they risk taking severe damage when trying to use it. Also, if they begin to attack more aggressively after dwindling the enemy's strength, that strength will return, though ideally, they will be knocked unconscious before then. Tiny Style Tiny Style is a means for tiny or shrunken people to combat large enemies. It involves lots of dodging, climbing enemies' bodies to draw them into attacking their selves (or each other), and even taming large animals. Known Martial Artists *Wallabee Beatles *Abigail Lincoln (uses stealth) *Chi-blockers **Eva Roberts **Kirie Beatles **Lorac Nosretsam **Ty Lee *Sheila Frantic (uses with lightbending) *MaKayla King (uses Chrono Staff) *Jinta Hanakari (uses large baseball bat) *King K. Rool *Wendy Marvell (uses with airbending) *Romeo Conbolt (uses with magic firebending) *Bon Clay, Jr. (Okama Kempo) *Ruby (uses with firebending) *Grenda *Kotoko Utsugi *Tiny Style users **Aeincha **Kweeb **Kateeny Style ***Vweeb ***Tiny Kong *Nature Styles **Rainier Chariton (knows all Nature Styles) **Darcy Chariton (knows all Nature Styles) **Chris Uno (Fire Kung-Fu plus firebending) **Chimney Ukeru (Fishman Karate) **Neftin Prog (Spaceman Taijutsu) *Red-Foot Style **Morgiana **Aisa **Karma Shiota **Nel (Stone-Foot) *Gentle Fist **Manky Kong **Ahcom *Haki users (see page for more) *Rokushiki users (see page for more) *Ninjas **Espio the Chameleon **Arthur Nefarious **Naruto Uzumaki ***Menma Ikamuzu **Madara Uchiha **Konohamaru Sarutobi **Rock Lee **Kakashi Utake Category:Martial Artists Category:Abilities